


Stood Up

by Saekomokanakagima



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saekomokanakagima/pseuds/Saekomokanakagima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I know some of you have checked out the pillows My business partner and I make and I love it!!! You guys rock and  with the holidays coming up we are super excited to see what we can sell. But I think a lot of people don't realize we have some awesome hair bows as well!!! All kinds from all sorts of fandoms. I'va got a Korra and Asami one in the making, along with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Please go check them out as they are my baby's. They are worth every penny i swear, I wear my bows everywhere. I have ones that match wach of favorite Fandom shirts and people love to talk about them. I've met so many new people because of the these bows and I would love to see that happen for everyone. so check them out at this link. </p><p>https://www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts?ref=search_shop_redirect</p><p>We got sets that we have put together and then you can also pick and choose the ones you want for a personalized set.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So if you guys like this fic I will contiue it, but only if you guys think it would be nice to see what happens. 

 

Asami sat at the table feeling like an idiot. She had been sitting in this restaurant for over an hour and Mako had not even bothered to call. She knew he was busy, he was an important man after all being one of the best private eyes in the city. But he was a terrible boyfriend, he was never around and he forgot dates like they were nothing. 

This was supposed to be a special date as well, they’d been together for an entire year at this point; although it felt like they had not been dating at all. “Ma’am are you ready?” Asked the waitress coming over with a polite smile. Asami sighed and shook her head. 

“Can you give me a little longer? I’m sure my date be here soon.” She said flashing a smile. The waitress gave her a sympathetic look and nodded as she moved on to help the other customers. Asami put her head in her hands, everyone was looking at her in sympathy, and she hated it. She hated the look people gave you when they felt bad, especially over something like this. 

Asami twirled the straw in her glass around a little, trying to remember the last time she felt anything for Mako. How long had it been since they grew apart, since they stopped being lovers and turned into strangers. How long had it been since the last time he had kissed her, or made love to her; or even spoken to her in a real conversation. 

Asami was so engrossed in her thoughts she barely noticed the waitress coming back to the table. She was about to tell her that she would be leaving when someone sat down across from her. “Hey baby, sorry I’m late traffic was a bitch. But I just got back in town and here I am.” Said a dark skinned woman from across the table. “Just go with it, this guy doesn’t deserve you in anyway shape or form.” She whispered as her pierce blue eyes looked right into Asami’s soul. 

Asami blushed and smiled before turning to the waitress. “Just a little longer, my girlfriend needs time to look over the menu. See I told you right.” Asami said with a smile which the waitress returned with warmth. People around the room nodded in approval and Asami slowly relaxed. “Thank you.” She whispered to the dark toned beauty across from her.  
“No problem, seriously though he doesn’t deserve you. I’m Korra by the way, your official fake girlfriend.” Korra said with a wink and, those blue eyes capturing Asami’s attention like a moth to the flame. 

“I’m Asami, and your better than the Ex I currently have.” Asami said with a wink back and Korra laughed. It was the best thing Asami had ever heard, clear and strong like a laugh should be. This girl was beautiful, kind, and funny; Asami already felt like she was falling for this girl. 

Asami was not picky when it came to people, she liked people for who they were not what gender they were; and this Korra girl was everything she’d ever thought attractive. They sat and talked for hours, eating and laughing like they had known one another their entire lives. Asami never wanted the date to end, it was perfect; which made her only to aware of her failed relationship. 

The restaurant was closing so Korra paid the tap, insisting it was her job since she was late; to which she gave Asami a wink and a self-satisfied smirk. They walked out into the night, Asami was already dreading the end of this night. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time, and she wanted to keep Korra close. 

“Thank you for tonight, I had a really wonderful time.” Asami said as a blush creeped over her cheeks. Korra put her hands behind her head and smirked. 

“You can thank me by going out with me tomorrow night, on me and for real this time. I promise I won’t be late this time.” Korra said cockily and Asami had to laugh. She smiled at Korra and leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. 

“I’d love to, want to meet here? And how about on me?” Asami asked with a smile as Korra’s face became a deep red. Korra shook her head and smiled happily. 

“No way on me, I’ll see you tomorrow Asami. Don’t stay up to late gushing over me.” Korra said leaning over and lightly pecking Asami’s lips before turning and dashing up the road, jumping and flipping off of things with shouts of glee. Asami watched with a laugh as she reached up and touched her lips. 

Asami’s phone went off and she picked it up and Answered with a wistful hello. Mako was on the other end trying to apologize for another missed date, but Asami’s mind wasn’t on him but on the tingling Korra’s lips had left. “Mako this isn’t working, I’m done. You’ll always be someone special to me, but your not my special someone anymore.” Asami said in a sad whisper. 

“There’s someone else?” She heard him asked and looked back over her shoulder to where Korra had run off to. 

“Yeah there is…..


	2. Chapter 2

Asami was pretty nervous about tonight, this would be her first official date with Korra. Korra had saved her the night Mako hadn’t shown up and Asami felt like it was a new beginning. For the past week she had been happier, her heart was lighter, and she didn’t feel as weighed down. She was very excited about this date, about seeing where she and Korra could go together. No one had made her feel that special in a long time, if ever to tell the truth.   
Asami still couldn’t get over the fact that Korra had literally just sat down at her table randomly and pretended to be her girlfriend. The entire night had flowed so smoothly, like they had been together for years. Asami had spent most of the day preparing for this date, she’d gotten her hair done and purchased a new outfit. She’d been to the nail salon and had paid someone to do her makeup. The motorcycle ride to Olive Garden seemed to take a longer than anything in Asami’s life.   
Asami parked outside the restaurant, pulling her helmet off and flipping her hair. She was setting the helmet down when someone wolf whistled behind her. “That has to have been the sexiest thing I have ever seen. You flip your hair like that for everyone or just me?” Asami smiled as she spun around and spotted Korra.   
Korra was standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked Asami up and down, and appreciative smile gracing her tan lips. Asami smirked and let her eyes roam over the shorter girl. She was wearing tan dress slacks and a blue dress shirt with a tan vest and a tan dinner jacket. Her hair was up except for two strands that framed her face. Asami walked over slowly before reaching up and flicking a strand of hair.   
“I generally save it for those who match me in sexiness, congratulations.” Asami said teasingly. Korra smiled and leaned forward and pecked Asami’s cheek before taking her hand and looking her over once more. Asami had chosen a short red dress with black boots. She of course pulled some tight shorts on underneath. She looked like a million bucks, and Korra was very happy that she did.   
“I highly doubt I am even close to the same level of sexiness, but you look snazzy as ever. Red certainly looks amazing on you, fiery and hot.” Korra mumbled with a wink as her eyes traced each line of Asami’s figure. Asami smirked, a sudden extreme burst of flirtation hitting her like a wave.   
Asami leaned forward so she could whisper in Korra’s ear. “I think you would look better on me, but that could just be my personal opinion.” Asami said as she pulled away with a wink. Korra’s cheek turned a deep shade of pink, but her eyes smoldered with something that had Asami’s heart racing.   
“If you keep talking that way Asami I’m going to have to kiss you right here and now.” Korra muttered as her eyes drifted from Asami’s down to her lips. Asami’s smirk grew wider as she took a step forward then turned and tugged Korra after her.   
“Plenty of time for that later, right now we should get food. I don’t like missing the previews at the movies.” Asami said as they walked into the Olive Garden. Korra smiled as she released Asami’s hand and slid her arm around her waist as they waited for the waitress to come over, leaning in so Asami could hear her but no one else could.   
“Careful there, making promises to a girl like me is very dangerous.” Korra whispered softly, letting her breath brush lightly against Asami’s ear. Asami couldn’t remember the last time she felt so alive, so attracted. Korra was so different from Asami, and yet so compatible. Asami was excited by the prospects of seeing somebody so in tune with her, someone who had such a wonderful heart. Honestly who in their right mind sits down at a random table to save someone embarrassment?   
Asami turned to Korra right as the waitress appeared and lead them to their table. Asami waited till the waitress was gone and then leaned over the table and lightly pecked Korra’s cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment. “After yesterday making a promise seems like the right thing to do. I hadn’t felt that…special or important in a very long time.” Asami said, ending with a sad note.   
Korra reached over and pulled Asami’s hand into her own, giving her a sad smile. “Tell me about this person? The one that left you sitting in the restaurant, the one dumb enough to not see how amazing you are.” Korra said giving Asami’s hand a squeeze as she moved over on the booth seat to sit closer to Asami. Asami shook her head.   
“No we’re supposed to be on a date here, not going over my tragic relationship.” Asami said giving Korra’s hand a squeeze as well. Korra chuckled and slid closer, pressing their shoulder together for a second. Asami smiled at the jester, she didn’t want to bring the mode down because of Mako; but the way Korra was looking at her expectantly. Asami chuckled and bumped shoulders playfully before pulling Korra’s hand down into her lap and entwining their fingers together.   
“Fine.” She said with a sigh and Korra smiled triumphantly. “His name was Mako, and we’re engaged; we had been engaged for two years now. Mako could never decide on a date, it was like he really didn’t want to get married. When we first started dating it was great, we were so in love and happy. And then through the years I guess we drifted apart. He’s a hotshot detective and I’m a CEO so finding time got harder and harder. I kept trying, because I wanted to make things work. But the harder I tried to hold on, the more he slipped away. Yesterday was our five year anniversary, I was planning on telling him that I wanted to get married this December. Now I have a wedding venue picked out and no groom.” Asami said ending with a slight laugh.   
Korra chuckled but didn’t look so amused. “I can relate, I recently went through something similar. That’s one reason I moved here. By the way you must have a thing for people in uniforms, I’m a detective as well.” Korra said proudly, and Asami gave her a pleasurable smile. Then Korra frowned a little. “Wait did you say his name was Mako?” Korra asked nervously.   
“I do have a thing for people that wear uniforms, I find them incredibly sexy.” Asami said with a wink. “So what happened between you and this person?” Asami asked as the waitress came over and took their drink orders. Once the waitress was gone Korra turned to Asami with a smile. “And yes his name was Mako.” Asami said a little confused.   
“We both worked as cops, and she loved her job more than me; and that wasn’t about to change.” Korra said before taking a deep breath. “Her name was Kuvira, and she was one hell of a woman. Strong and confident, she was like a goddess. But a lot of times she was cold and it was hard to get through to her. We always seemed to make it work you know, and then one day I woke up to a cold bed and there was a note. All it said was she was going undercover for a while and wouldn’t be around.” Korra looked off thoughtfully.   
“I wouldn’t have been bothered by it had the Chief not said she’d known it was coming for months and hadn’t told me. I sent a letter with the Chief and that was the end. Then I moved up here and transferred, I think it was the best decision I ever made.” Korra said looking at Asami with such a serious expression Asami thought her heart might stop. Korra completely missing where Asami answered her question about her ex’s name, to lose in their own feelings to care.  
Asami smiled and leaned forward and lightly kissed Korra’s lips. “I think so too.” Asami whispered softly against Korra’s lips before giving her another soft kiss. Korra’s free hand found its way to the back of Asami’s head, holding her in place as Korra let the kiss go on. It was soft and sweet and everything a kiss should be. There was a warmth and tenderness to the kiss Asami hadn’t felt in years, a yearning for it the last forever; although both woman knew it couldn’t.  
When the kiss ended Asami felt like her brain had drained from her skull. She felt a sudden giddiness as she opened her eyes and smiled at Korra. She about to say something when she heard a voice she knew all too well behind her. “So you really called it off with her Mako? You finally broke up with your dead weight girlfriend?” Asami’s eye widened and she turned ever so slightly to look over at the other table nearby. Sure enough Mako was sitting there with Ty Ling, an old friend of Asami’s from high school. “Because I really hated going behind Asami’s back. We use to be friends she and I, don’t think she’d be very happy to find out I’d been sleeping with you for the past two years.” Ty Ling said as a waitress appeared.   
Asami couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Korra squeezed her hand gently as she reached up and touched her cheek. Korra opened her mouth, but Mako started talking so she stopped; her eyes widening. “Ty Ling it was not that long, and it took so long because I love her. I wasn’t sure if you and I had anything and I wasn’t about to surrender someone who was so good. Plus I’ve been very busy at work. I had a new hire to get acclimated you know, Korra Avatar. Bet she won’t last, and of course she has to be my partner sometimes it sucks being the best.” Mako said after they had placed their order.   
Korra’s eyes bored into the back of Mako’s head, Asami looked at Korra in surprise. Finally Korra couldn’t take it anymore. “Come on sweetie we’ve got a movie to catch.” The waitress, who had heard the entire thing, and knew Asami fairly well looked pissed as hell.   
“One second ladies, your bill…” She said picking it up off the table. “I believe he’ll take care of it.” She said laying the bill on Mako’s table. Mako turned around looking ready to kill when he spotted both girls and he went white as a sheet. Asami walked right over to him and handed him a box from her purse.   
“I was going to give this to your brother but you’re here now. Good luck Mako, and you better treat my girl right.” Asami said grasping Korra’s hand tightly. Korra smirked as she released Asami hand and slid her arm around her waist.   
“I know I’ll be treating your ex girl perfectly.” Korra said giving Asami a warm smile. For a second Asami forgot Mako was there boasting about cheating and smiled back at Korra, content to stay like this forever. But eventually Korra looked away. “See you tomorrow partner, I might be a bit late; I plan to spend all the time I can with this amazing woman.” Korra said tugging Asami out of the restaurant. As they stepped outside Korra stopped and turned Asami to face her; both hands on Asami’s cheeks. “You okay?” Korra asked softly running her thumbs softly over Asami’s cheeks.   
Asami smiled and placed her hands over top of Korra’s. “Never better…


	3. Chapter 3

Korra and Asami held hands as they walked down the street through the shopping center. People bustled around them, but Asami and Korra walked slowly side by side; talking softly to one another with gentle smiles. Asami felt that this date, as odd as it had started out, was going wonderfully. She and Korra had yet to run out of things to talk about, whether they were important or something trivial. Granted they were both a little hungry, they never did get to eat at the restaurant.   
“Hey how about we grab a bite here? This place isn’t the perfect first date spot I’d planned out, but I can’t have you getting hungry.” Korra said with a wink as she pointed with her free hand to a little hole in the wall café. Asami nodded, quite happy to go wherever Korra lead her. Korra smiled and pushed the door open and both girls walked in.   
A small bell jingled when the door was opened and a white haired woman popped up from behind a counter. There were a couple other guest sitting at dimly lit tables, talking to one another intimately; everyone looked up when Korra and Asami walked in but lost interest quickly. “Welcome to the North Tribe I’m Kya just our two love birds?” Asked the woman coming over as she wiped her hands on an apron.   
Korra nodded and they were lead to a table in the back corner, Asami slid into the far side of the booth and for half a second thought Korra was going to sit across from her. But Korra paused before getting into the booth and looked at Asami before sliding in next to her. Asami gave Korra a pleased smiled as she took Korra’s hand under the table. Korra smirked as she picked up a menu, feeling pretty smug with how well things were going.   
The dinner was great, both enjoyed sharing their dishes and laughing as the other made a mess. By the time they finished dinner the movie had half an hour left till showing, so they made their way to the theater. It had gotten nippier outside and Asami instantly regretted not having her jacket with her. Korra noticed and pulled her jacket off and placed it on Asami’s shoulders. Asami smiled and slid her arms into the sleeves as she reached for Korra’s hand. “Thank you.” Asami said softly as she snuggled into the jacket, Korra’s scent filling her nose with the most intoxicating thoughts.   
The walk to the theater was way too short, Korra wanted it to go on for forever; but it didn’t. They purchased tickets to some comedy, grabbed a pop and some popcorn and made their way into the seating area. They picked a spot in back, something Asami thought was a little cocky of Korra; but Korra didn’t seem to have any motives other than enjoying the film. They had been sitting in the theater for about ten minutes before Korra pulled the oldest move in the book.   
Korra yawned and stretched before laying an arm across Asami’s shoulder with a smug smile. Asami smiled and leaned into the Korra. “You goof ball.” Asami whispered kissing Korra’s cheek lightly. Korra’s smile became even smugger as she leaned over and stole a quick kiss.   
“You like it.” She teased Asami as the theater dimmed and the previews began. The movie was pretty good, both woman laughed quiet a lot. As the theater cleared Korra and Asami stayed seated, nuzzled close to one another. At some point during the film Korra had taken her arm from around Asami’s shoulder and had instead taken her hand. Their heads were together as they talked softly, Korra playing with Asami’s delicate fingers.   
Once the theater was cleared out they stood and stretched, and with hands firmly clasped they walked out of the theater. Asami did not want the night to end, it was to perfect and wonderful. She felt like she was walking on air, even running into Mako hadn’t bothered her much. They came back to the parking lot and Asami stopped next to her bike and began to tug Korra’s jacket off. “Keep it, give it back some other date. Maybe like this Saturday. All day you and me somewhere fun and outrageous?” Korra asked her smile a nervous excited one. Asami smiled happily as she tugged the jacket back into place.   
“Sounds wonderful. What sort of outrageous thing are we talking about here?” Asami asked as she leaned against the wall across from her bike. Korra smirked and placed her hands on either side of Asami’s face as she leaned in very close.   
“That will be a surprise. Just be prepared for the time of your life.” Korra muttered softly as she moved closer to Asami’s lips, ending her sentence with a kiss. They stayed like that for a moment kissing softly. The kiss was nothing intense, it was gentle and sweet and full of promises. It was a kiss shared between two hearts longing to find someone to beat with, someone to live a lifetime with. It was kiss meant to help heal the hurt of two loving people who had been burned but were looking for passions fire once more.   
The kiss ended all too soon for either girls liking, but neither wanted to push for more just yet. They liked the pace they were moving at, and the way things went so smoothly; and they did not want to jeopardize that. Asami took Korra’s hands and spun around so she was walking backwards to her bike. “Are we going to meet up somewhere and go to this place together?” Asami asked as she slowly rubbed her fingers over Korra’s hands.   
Korra smiled and leaned in for one more kiss before pulling away. “I’ll pick you up Saturday morning at 7:00 am. Dress casual for fun.” Korra said dashing off quickly, Asami left watching her with a smile. Asami was just about to ride away when her phone buzzed with a message. Asami paused and looked at the message, smiling as she read it.   
~If you looked up perfect in the dictionary this date would appear.   
I couldn’t have planned things more perfectly if I had tried, and I did. ;)   
I can’t wait for Saturday, I hope you don’t get motion sickness.   
And I’ll need your address, I promise not the stalk you ;)~   
~Korra  
Asami typed a quick reply, her smile widening as her fingers flew over the phones keypad.   
~I don’t think perfect comes close to describing tonight.   
It was the best time I’ve had in forever, and it was all because of you.   
I am so excited about Saturday, and I don’t even know what you’re planning! ;)  
I’ll give you my address, but only after you send me a selfie for my phone.   
I want to show you off to everyone that didn’t believe I was going out on a date tonight.   
And you can stalk me all you like, I’ll give you a little show ;)~  
~Asami   
Long into the night Korra and Asami texted back and forth, never about anything important just flirting. Every now and then they would get onto a topic and really talk, but it always came back to winky faces and flirting banter. Asami learned Korra’s favorite color was blue and she loved to eat noodles and coco on cold days. She also found out that Korra had gone through some tragic stuff in the past, which is why she wanted to be a detective.   
Korra found out about Asami’s parents both being dead, and that her favorite color was not red but was in fact green. She liked wearing red more though because it always made heads turn. Korra learned that Asami liked warm baths instead of showers and that her favorite thing to do in the summer was go surfing. They both found out they liked a lot of the same TV programs and video games. The conversations seemed to never end but eventually Asami fell asleep as she tried to type a reply to Korra, her dreams filled the brown haired beauty...


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by in a blur, Asami barely realized time was going by. Every day she and Korra would talk for hours, laughing over the phone line at the dumbest things. Most evening Asami would move around the kitchen preparing her dinner as she listen to Korra breath over her headset. Korra would call Asami as she worked out and have Asami count with her. By the time the week was over Asami was dying to see Korra. 

She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Korra’s lips, she dreamed about them each night as she drifted to sleep. Friday night seemed to drag on, by seven aclock Asami couldn’t take it anymore and called Korra. “Hi lovely you ready for tomorrow?” Korra asked over the phone in a sweet voice. Asami could hear her moving to settle down and sighed as she plopped onto the couch with a smile. 

“More than ready. I feel like a high schooler saying this but I miss you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you this week, I’m half way tempted to tell you to come over here and stay with me till tomorrow.” Asami said with a slight pout as she settled more comfortably. Korra chuckled over the line and Asami’s heart fluttered at the sound. 

“We would never get to sleep and I have something very special planned tomorrow. By the way make sure to wear comfortable shoes we will be walking. I’m going to pick you up at seven so we have the entire day.” Korra said and Asami smiled and she pulled the phone closer to her ear. 

“Seven? I’ll only agree to that if you promise a nice long kiss as a reward for getting up so early.” Asami cooed into the phone smiling as she heard Korra chuckle again. 

“That’s a guarantee, along with a few other kisses throughout the day. I also promise to not let your hand go, to keep you close, and to shower you with affections like you deserve.” Korra said and Asami felt the blush on her cheeks. 

“Careful now you’re going to spoil me if you keep this up.” Asami said playfully. 

“As long as your mine you’ll be a spoiled little princess, because that’s how you should be treated. After everything with…Mako between us I feel like the best way to move forward is to bathe you in my love.” Korra said and Asami’s heart beat quickened slightly.

“Love?” Asami asked softly wondering if she had heard correctly, and hoping she had. 

Korra was silent for a moment, so silent Asami thought she might have mentioned it all too soon. But then Korra gave a soft sign. “Yeah love, is it too early to talk about that? It’s only been a week with two separate dates but I just feel like this works. I’ve dated and been in love, at least puppy love. I’ve been hurt before and I swore I would never let anyone hurt me again, but I want to risk it all with you.” Korra said in a nervous voice. 

Asami felt her heart skip a beat, she could not believe what she was hearing. It had been such a long time since someone had told Asami they loved her, and truly meant it. Of course she and Mako had been living together so ‘I loves you’s’ had been said, but there had been no love to them. It was more like they were saying them out of obligations than actual feelings. 

“I don’t think it’s too early. I’m coming out of a long term relationship, sure it was over a long time ago but we were still with each other…kind of. I’ve been in love before and I’ve been hurt before, but all I want is to jump head first into whatever it is we have going on between us.” Asami said softly clutching the phone like it was a life line. The sound of Korra breathing a sigh of relief was music to Asami’s here’s. Asami’s heart pounded harshly against her ribs, beating out a tune she hadn’t heard in a long time. When was the last time her heart had pounded away because of someone? When was the last time she felt like the world would end if they didn’t say something to her? 

Asami couldn’t remember, but she was glad it was happening now. “Korra come over” Asami muttered playfully into the phone. Korra chuckled on the other end.   
“No can do, but I’ll sing you to sleep if you like” Korra said seeing that the hours had somehow slipped by and it was midnight. Asami sighed as she got up and went to her bedroom, flopping down onto the bed before getting comfortable. 

“I guess singing will do for tonight, but I make no promises about other nights.” Asami said just as playfully, listening to Korra laugh on the other end. 

“I look forward to other nights then. Now you nice and tucked in like me?” Korra asked and Asami knew that Korra was lying in her bed with the phone pressed to her ear, that goofy smile firmly in place. 

“Mhm.” Asami muttered softly as she snuggled under the blankets, pretending that Korra was beside her. 

“your in my arms, and all the world is calm   
The music playing on for only two  
So close together   
And when I’m with you  
So close to feelin alive “ 

Korra sang wonderfully and Asami felt herself sinking into the voice, letting it wash over her like water over a rock. 

“A life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye   
And never knew  
So close, was waiting,  
Waiting here with you.  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted   
To hold you so close”

Asami eyes were drooping but she wanted desperately to hold onto the sound of Korra’s voice. She wanted to dream of Korra holding her, and sweet nights of cuddling, and long nights of passion. 

“So close to reaching   
That famous happy ending.   
Almost believing   
This one’s not pretend.   
And now your beside me,   
And look how far we’ve come.  
So far we are. So close…

It was like rich velvet to her ears, a sunny afternoon spent under a shady tree. The sound of Korra singing made Asami think of her days spent in the garage fixing up old cars and tinkering with her fathers tools. Asami hummed along with Korra, wishing she was right next to her; curled up against her back their bodies so close they were sharing the same heat. 

“Oh how could I face the faceless days   
If I should lose you now?  
We’re so close to reaching   
That fasmous happy ending   
Almost believing,   
This one’s not pretend.   
Let’s go on dreaming   
For we know we are…  
So close, so close  
And still so far…”

Korra finished the song, humming a few bars after the last word faded into the phone line. Asami hummed her approval, already half asleep; but willing to wake up if Korra wanted her to. “Hey Asami?” Korra said through a yawn in a sleepy voice, apparently she was half asleep too. 

“MMMmmmm” Asami managed completely unable to get more words out. 

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” Korra said so softly Asami almost missed it. Asami woke up just enough to respond. 

Her heart was thrilled at Korra’s confession, she felt like she could fly. Who cared how long they had been seeing one another, or whether or not they were a new thing. It felt right to be like this, it felt right to tell Korra how she felt. 

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you too” Asami whispered as she smiled and began to doze for real. She heard Korra sigh on the other end of the line, and after a few minuets the soft sound of snoring. Asami couldn’t be sure when she hung up with Korra, but at some point she had. The next morning at six am her phone went off and Asami jumped out of bed with more energy than normal. She bustled around the room getting ready to go, more excited than ever to be up and moving so early in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra was waiting outside Asami’s house at seven sharp. She was wearing tan cargo shorts with sneakers a muscle shirt that said ‘my guns are real, wanna feel’ and a letterman jacket of blue and white. Korra was a little nervous now that the morning had come, her confession last night had her a little worried about today. Korra took a deep breath and pushed off from her car and made her way to the door. 

She knocked on the door smartly before stepping back, ready to see the glorious woman she was taking out today. The door open instantly and there was Asami, a smile firmly in place. “Good morning beautiful.” Korra said and watched as Asami beamed and threw herself into Korra’s arms. Korra sighed as she felt Asami’s body press into hers. Asami pulled away and looked at Korra expectantly. 

“Kiss please, I was promised a kiss and I had best get more than one.” Asami said playfully as she pouted. Korra chuckled and placed her hands on Asami cheeks bring her in for a kiss. Korra felt her heart flutter and stop, Asami lips were an addictive drug. Asami smiled as they pulled apart, an angelic sigh passing her lips.

Korra looked Asami over and her heart melted more. Asami was wearing black skinny jeans with a red sweater, her hair was down and she had on the perfect splatter of makeup. Korra wasn’t sure how she did it but somehow she always managed to look amazing. “That was a down payment, I’ll pay in full later today.” Korra said cockily, watching Asami smile in delight. 

“Alright I’ll settle for now. So you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” Asami asked draping her arms over Korra’s shoulders. Korra smirked and pulled Asami to her car, carefully disentangling Asami’s arms from around her neck. 

“Nope you’ll see when we get there, now prepare for an amazing day with…” Korra was cut off as Asami kissed her passionately. 

“My girlfriend” Asami whispered her eyes closed as she blew her breath over Korra’s face. Asami tasted like warm milk and honey, that perfect mixture of sweet comfort. Korra could stay like this forever, Asami’s smell was surrounding and her arms holding her. 

“My girlfriend” Korra said giving Asami a smile that could melt the sun, which was a really hot smile. Asami beamed at her and Korra laughed as she opened the car door and got Asami inside. Car ran to the other side and hopped into her little for door white Kia. “Alright off on adventures. You are official music chooser, we cannot move forward till a song has been picked. So get on it! ‘Make it so number one!” She said playfully. 

Asami laughed, her head thrown back. “You are such a dork!” Asami said in delight as she reached forward and started searching the radio for a song that would set the mood. After a while she found a fun upbeat song about being too hot. Korra beamed as she bobbed her head a couple times, Asami laughing and joining her a second later. 

Asami reached over and took Korra’s hand as they drove. It was a nice drive, Korra was happy to have Asami near her again. They talked very little and instead enjoyed each other’s company and listened to whatever the radio played. The drive took a longer than Asami expected, but Korra kept the mood light and happy; jumping from one goofy topic to the next. 

Korra loved the squeal of delight Asami gave out when they pulled up to Universal studios. “Are we going to a theme park?!?” Asami asked bouncing in her seat. “I’ve never been but always wanted to!!” She said reaching over and shaking Korra’s shoulder as they waited to validate their parking. As they pulled up to the window Korra pulled a plastic ID and flashed it and they were handed a ticket and waved on. 

“You work here!?!?” Asami asked in aw as she looked around at everything. Korra nodded and laughed a little at the five year old reaction of Asami. 

“Yeah I work here I’m part of the entertainment cast. I work as a consultant for the wizarding world for the boys from drumstrang. I also work as a physical fitness trainer for all the entertainment cast. It’s like a once a week thing since I started my detective work, but it’s a fun hobby.” Korra said feeling smug about her job. 

Asami was looking at Korra like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Korra couldn’t stop the pleasurable warmth spreading through her body. They parked the car in a sections labeled jaws and then hopped out, Asami instantly latching onto Korra’s arm, fingers lacing together like the knots of a shoe. 

“I never would have guessed this was where we’re going. What a way to spend a third date, this may just be the second best date I’ve ever had.” Asami said teasingly as they got onto the moving walk ways that would take them out to the parks. 

“Second best? Man I was going for the best, which date beat me?” She asked seriously with a pout. Asami smirked and leaned over to kiss Korra’s cheek. 

”The last one we had. That was the best time I have ever had on a date, and I’ve dated a few people. Never a woman though.” Asami said looing thoughtful as they walked through Citywalk heading for the Universal. 

Korra looked at Asami surprised. “You’ve never dated a woman before?” She asked completely surprised as they walked to will call to pick up Asami’s ticket. Asami shook her head no. 

“Nope not a one, not till you. You are the first.” She said with a wink. Korra puffed up her chest and smirked. 

“And the last I guarantee it.” She said smugly getting into the line and spinning Asami so she was facing her. “The first, the last, and the best.” She said pulling Asami in for a deep heated kiss, her hands slipping into Asami’s back pockets. 

Asami quirked an eyebrow at Korra’s boldness, letting her arms drape over Korra’s neck. She had chosen some flat backed sandals, Korra was only a little shorter than her which was nice. As they waited Korra kept Asami close, lightly kissing and murmuring small nothing conversations about how much they liked one another. 

Once they got the ticket they jumped in line and got inside the park. Asami eyes were wide with wonder as she took everything in, Korra’s hand firmly held in her own. They walked down the path way Korra tugging Asami to one of her favorite rides ‘Rip Ride Rocket’. “You okay with a coaster this early on?” she asked Asami. Asami nodded and followed Korra into the que. They were on the ride in a matter of moments, Asami picking a song by the black eye peas before reaching over and taking Korra’s hand. 

By the afternoon Korra had dragged Asami over to Diagonally and they were walking around. Korra was not surprised when Asami insisted on buying all kinds of wizarding gear. They stopped at Madame Malkins and Korra laughed as she and Asami picked out robes; Korra choosing Gryffindor and Asami picking Ravenclaw. Next they went to Olivanders where Korra taped Asami getting chosen by a wand. And after picking out some pets they got a butterbeer and sat in the shade drinking. 

“So hows the date so far?” Korra asked tangling her fingers with Asami’s a she smiled at her. Asami sighed and leaned into Korra.

“So far, it was the second best ever. Nothing can beat that first date, just like nothing can beat being with you.” Asami said leaning over and pecking Korra’s lips. Korra smirked and pulled Asami in for a real kiss. 

“Good, the day’s only half over. We have the whole other side to check out.” Korra said pulling away by a little bit, lips lingering close to Asami’s. Asami nodded her head pulling Korra in for another soft kiss. 

During the train ride over Asami had her head on Korra’s shoulder, their fingers locked together; bags of goodies at their feet. The second they got off the train Asami was bustling with energy. Korra could not help the happy feelings she had as she watched the girl she loved. By the end of the night they had spent a fortune on merchandise, Asami trying to buy everything the wizarding world had to offer. 

The car ride home was nice, they talked and laughed; Asami telling Korra all kinds of nerdy secrets. As they pulled up to Asami’s house Korra’s heart sank, she didn’t want this day to end. Asami didn’t move at first, she slowly turned and looked at Korra. “Would you like to come inside?” Asami asked nervously. 

Korra smiled and nodded before turning the car off. “I would love to come in.” Korra said with a soft smile and a squeeze of Asami’s hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami’s heart was thundering in her chest, she was nervous and excited and scared all at once. She knew what inviting Korra in could mean, and she was thrilled and freaked all at the same time. She wanted everything Korra had to offer, she wanted everything she and Korra could be. 

Korra seemed to be her normal bubbly self, completely happy to do whatever Asami wanted; and Asami wanted so many things. She dropped the bags of stuff in her office, not looking forward to looking at her bank account in the morning; but very happy with her purchases. Asami looked in the mirror at herself, she was wearing her robes and pins and a hat Korra had forced her to get claiming it was perfect on her. 

She didn’t feel sexy right now, and she didn’t feel like this was the way she wanted to try and come on to Korra. But this was who she was today, in reality she was this way all the time. She was a nerd, and she enjoyed flaunting it, just like she enjoyed being with Korra. All day long people had looked at them, some of them looking at them in disgust. It had been odd to have attention like that, and for that reason. 

“Hey Asami…” Korra paused as she came in “Is everthing okay?” She asked coming up behind her. 

Asami turned to her and smiled. “Yeah I was just thinking about how this robe does nothing for my figure.” She said with a smile. Korra didn’t bat and eye as she slipped her arms around Asami’s waist, her own robes flowing like water. 

“You could wear a rag and some dental floss and you still look amazing. Right now you have never been prettier.” Korra said and Asami felt her heart jump in her chest. They kissed, and Asami knew that this is what she wanted. 

More than sex or long term relationship, she wanted moments like this. Sweet moments where it was just two people being together. This kiss lasted a while as hands began to wander slowly over clothes. All Asami could think about was the way Korra’s lips tasted, and the way her hands gently caressed her hips. 

Korra pulled away, her eyes a little wide. “Sorry I didn’t mean to over step, I just couldn’t hold back…” Kora said softly. Asami shook her head vigorously, tears springing to her eyes. Korra sputtered and quickly tried to comfort Asami. Asami laid her head on Korra’s shoulder as sobs wracked her body. 

Asami didn’t know what happened all she knew was this was so perfect. Today had been the best day of her life, and every time Korra opened her mouth she would say such wonderful things; everything Asami had ever wanted to hear. 

“Asami are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Korra asked as she stroked Asami’s back. 

Asami shook her head, hiding her face in Korra’s neck. “No your perfect and it’s been so long since anyone’s been this way with me and I’m just so happy.” Asami said as she pulled away and stroked Korra’s cheek. 

“You are amazing Korra. Truly and completely amazing and I am so glad you sat down at my table.” Asami said in a sweet whisper. Korra smiled and pulled in her in for another kiss, and another, and then another. 

It may have started out as Korra just spending the night, but it became something so much more…

 

One Year Later…  
Asami squealed in delight as she ran through the house, Korra chasing after her. “Get back here gearhead! You got grease smears on my cheek!” Asami laughed and tried to round the corner to run upstairs, but the rug tripped her up and Korra caught her. 

“You know you love it when I smear your face.” Asami said teasingly as Korra spun her around. “You tell me that all the time. You also tell me you love me period so I know you’re not really mad.” Asami said with a smirk. Korra sighed and kissed Asami before rubbing her cheek on Asami’s. 

“I do love you, I love you more than anything in the world. In fact, you are my entire world.” Korra said softly and then pulled away. “Marry me?” She said seriously and Asami smiled devishly.

“I’m going to; you just have to set a date. Hopefully you won't wait as long as your partner.” Asami teased and Korra tightened her grip on the woman in her arms. 

“How about tonight, I don’t care about dates and big weddings. We can plan that out and do it later, but let’s go get married right now! We’ll just get eloped and then have a formal wedding at a later date.” Korra said tugging Asami closer. 

Asami looked surprised but slowly nodded. “I like this plan lets go right now! I am so ready to call you my wife.” Asami said and Korra beamed proudly. Coats were grabbed and Asami drove them to city hall where they were married in a second. 

Some people would think it was odd that some stranger sat down at some table and two people fell in love. Korra and Asami told everyone these story of how they got together over a ruined date night. How they fell in love on first sight and became inseparable from the moment they met. 

Years would pass before they would have their formal wedding, neither woman really cared after their elopement. Korra became the chief of police after Beifong retired, Mako transferred to the Fire Nation branches and became a super cop there. 

The years were good to Korra and Asami, they adopted a set of twins and raised them with all the love they could. When Korra and Asami grew older and gray they retired to live their lives in the comfort of the country. 

Korra was the first to pass on, breaking Asami’s heart. She had been with Korra for so long, she didn’t know what to do without her. For a couple of years Asami lived on, dedicating her life to spending time with her grandchildren. And then one day, under the peaceful times of slumber, she joined her love…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know some of you have checked out the pillows My business partner and I make and I love it!!! You guys rock and with the holidays coming up we are super excited to see what we can sell. But I think a lot of people don't realize we have some awesome hair bows as well!!! All kinds from all sorts of fandoms. I'va got a Korra and Asami one in the making, along with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Please go check them out as they are my baby's. They are worth every penny i swear, I wear my bows everywhere. I have ones that match wach of favorite Fandom shirts and people love to talk about them. I've met so many new people because of the these bows and I would love to see that happen for everyone. so check them out at this link. 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts?ref=search_shop_redirect
> 
> We got sets that we have put together and then you can also pick and choose the ones you want for a personalized set.


End file.
